Talk:Episode 005
Another long "synopsis". Here it is. The episode begins at the entrance of :purplecave with a silhouette of a figure rushing forwards through the tunnel portion. Meanwhile Kirbopher15, Alpha and the gang are conversing about old Dragon Ball Z villains, while Flamegirl has no idea what they are talking about, making it obvious by typing in brackets. Suddenly, a black Sonic Recolor exclaims a "Battler Guy" is currently dominating a few people in grid battles. Kirb, intrigued by this fakes a "mother calling" excuse to see the battle, as does Gamecrazed, while Alpha follows behind. Flamegirl stays behind, saying she isn't much of a battler and would catch up with the group later. The screen pans to the bridge area of :purplecave, and a purple machine user, who reveals to be a user named Sniperwave, exclaims that his opponent is down to 0 HP. The same Sonic Recolor is in awe, counting his wins up to twelve in a row with no losses. Kirbopher pops in stating that thirteen was a unlucky number, and claimed it his turn to fight Sniper. Wise Mankey trys to talk him out of it, but Sniperwave cuts him off, remembering his name and knowing of his high Exp count, and accepts his battle. The two get into position and load up their own battlegrid. Sniper tells Kirb about the un-importence of High Exp, stating the skill of a warrior is what counts in battle, Kirbopher agrees to this, as he wants to make the point made as the battle begins. Sniperwave begins volleying a barrage of long range attacks from a distance, forcing Kirb to use a few long range attacks of his own, but comes to Kirb's downfall, not giving him the close range edge he needs in order to dish out some real damage. To try and think of a strategy, Kirb taunts Sniperwave into attacking physically, revealing that he knows a Dash Attack. Kirb continues to dodge Sniper's dash attacks, before dodging an M-Cannon blast and being hit by a flanking Dash Attack by surprise. Outside the battle grid, Gamecrazed shows concern for Kirb's dwindling condition. While this happens, SaturnDiva appears and shocks GC half to death, Alpha plays around with this as he leaves to find Flamegirl, leaving Sat and GC alone, much to GC's charigan. The scene pans to :mechvalley, with Nailock quoting as he strolls about, until DemonKing appears and cuts Nailock off, telling him that there are problems. DemonKing then goes on telling Nailock that another D-Bug Org member is trying to find Alpha, and will stop at nothing to get to him, even deleting Alpha's friends. As this is going on, Flamegirl is walking deeper into :mechvalley from behind Nailock and DK, sensing something wrong, they follow her. Back to the battle between Kirb and Sniper. Kirbopher finally hatches an idea, and starts up a trap, dodging Sniper's Dash attack before setting up a Tornado, then releases a shockwave, goading Sniperwave straight into the tornado that was created, immobilizing him completely. Kirbopher then traps Sniper in pillars of ice before slashing him with his blade, finally defeating the mechanical user. Sniperwave praises Kirbopher for the match, and admits thirteen must have been his unlucky number, as Kirb denies the claim, being not luck or Exp, just experience. Kirb asks where Alpha is, as Gamecrazed tells him he went to find Flamy not too long ago, much to Kirbopher's dismay. Kirb and GC eventually deside to go find him. Before getting too far, Sniperwave accompanies them, hearing interesting rumors about Alpha. Flamy bumps into Alpha right at :mechvalley, asking him what he was doing there, as Alpha answers that he was looking for her, but she recalls him saying that he was watching Kirbopher's match back at :purplecave, as Alpha answers that he found a secret passage way that allows him to "Warp" from one end to the other, and offers Flamy to look through it. She agrees, and Alpha opens a black portal entrance as they both enter. Nailock screams behind them but are too late, the portal closes before he and DemonKing reach the two. Strangely, another Alpha appears behind the duo and says that Flamegirl should have been where she said she was. Nailock then tells Alpha that he and DemonKing saw Flamegirl get kidnapped, which shocks Alpha, ending the episode. Maroonpickle (talk) 16:38, August 22, 2016 (UTC)Maroonpickle